Fire Emblem Awakening: Scars That Cut to the Bone
by WaterfallMan
Summary: Robin remembers nothing before the day Chrom found him in the fields of Ylisse. Nothing except for two voices. His amnesia allowed him to leave behind the scars of his old, forgotten life, and start anew. But scars aren't erased that easily...


"We can't just leave him here!"  
"Well what do you suggest we do?"  
"I-I dunno!"

Voices awoke him from his slumber, lethargically, he opened his eyes.  
In front of him, or, since he was on the ground, above him, were a blue haired man and a blond haired girl, staring at him, concerned.  
"Hey there!" the girl sighed in relief.  
"It seems you're awake now." The man said, smiling, "There are better places to nap than on the ground, you know. Here, give me your hand, friend."  
He took the proffered hand, which lifted him to his feet.  
"Thank you, Chrom." He said, barely aware of what words were coming out of his mouth.  
"Ah, so you know of me?" the man, Chrom said. "What's your name?"  
"I… Don't remember." He said, furrowing his brow.  
"You remember Milord's name but not your own? Suspicious." A tall man in heavy armour said, his commanding features studying him, carefully. He found it difficult to look at the man's eyes, choosing to look at his trimmed brown hair.  
"I can tell you're suspicious, but I'm telling the truth." He said.  
"Calm, Frederick," Chrom said, placing a hand on his armoured soldier, "I am well aware of your preference for caution, but I believe him, odd as it may sound."  
He smiled at Chrom. "Thank you." He said.  
"Can you remember anything else?" Chrom inquired.  
He searched the deepest corners of his mind, filled with dread, he responded. "Nothing." He sighed.  
The blonde girl gasped, "I've read about this! It's called amnesia!"  
"It's called a lie, Lady Lissa." Frederick said, his frown deepening, he took another step forward, "I don't know if you think I am a fool but you are sorely mistaken if you think I will lower my guard for one instant." He said.  
"Frederick!" Chrom said, frowning. "Enough, if he is telling the truth then he needs our help. Is that not what we swore to do when we formed the Shepherds?"  
"Milord, you may loose a wolf among the flock of sheep yet."  
"I think we can take one lone wolf, Frederick."  
"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but am I the wolf in this situation?" he glanced questioningly at Chrom.  
"That remains to be seen." Chrom said, "Until you remember anything, you can travel with us, friend."  
"Thank you, Chrom."

They travelled down a beaten dirt path, the grooves of carts and wheels dug deeply into the sides of the road, the man stared off at the distance, taking in the fields with childlike wonder, the morning sun had cast a warm glow over the lush green and earthy brown that surrounded him.  
He noticed that Frederick led the group, though he often stopped, stooping over and fiddling with something on the floor, picking up his pace he fell in line with the armoured man.  
"What are you doing?" He enquired, Frederick scowled at his presence.  
"Clearing the path, any debris that may stray near Lord Chrom or Lady Lissa is proof that I am lacking in my role." The knight said, scowl deepening at the thought of failing Chrom.  
The Man nodded, deep in thought, "I think that Chrom can handle himself against a few pebbles," he said, grinning at Chrom's exasperated " _Thank_ you!" from behind them, then continued "But regardless, it's good that Chrom has a dedicated protector like you watching his back."  
Frederick did not smile, though he could swear he saw the frown lessen.  
"Finally," he said, "It is refreshing to meet someone who understands the value of my vigilance."  
Chrom let out a strangled shout of outrage.  
Lissa and the man both roared with laughter.

As they continued down the way in high spirits the sun rose to its apex, as they reached the top of another hill they saw a village in the distance.  
"Chrom! Look!" Lissa said, relief and excitement evident in her voice, Chrom stiffened and raised a hand, silencing her.  
"Something's wrong." He muttered.  
The man scanned the village briefly, attempting to glean any signs of trouble from a distance, his eyes fell upon two horses stabled next to the inn, they seemed agitated, frightened. A little further beyond and he saw upturned barrels and a broken window.  
"There," he said, pointing out the irregularities to Chrom, "It looks like the place has been looted."  
"There might still be survivors," Chrom said, scowling, "Frederick! Lissa! With me!"  
He turned to the man, "I cannot ask you to follow me into danger-"  
"I'm in, you're trusting in me so I'm returning the favour." The man replied.  
Chrom blinked, taken aback, then grinned. Patting him on the shoulder he said "Well, glad to have you with us, friend."  
In a moment the man was transported to somewhere else. Only the stone brick beneath his feet was visible. He heard Chrom calling to him.  
"This is not… your fault, promise me you'll escape… this place… Please… go…"  
He was hit with a heavy feeling of nausea, unable to keep the strength in his legs, the floor rushed forward to meet him.  
He lay in darkness for what felt like eternity, taunted by the echoes of familiar voices.

"Worthless child!" A harsh, aggressive voice roared, "Again! You will not eat until you do it properly!"  
This new voice tormented the man relentlessly, belittling him without revealing anything he could cling to.  
Suddenly, a warmth engulfed his right hand, and the voice was driven away. Its cries of outrage grew smaller as the warmth embraced him fully.

"My beautiful boy," a soft voice whispered, "My brave, valiant robin. Fly, you are more important than you know."

"Hey, are you okay?" Chroms voice brought the man back to reality, he was on his knees, panting.  
"I'm fine. I just… thought I remembered something."  
Chrom glanced at the man sceptically, "If you're sure… but you should stick close to Lissa, I'll get Frederick to keep an eye out on you as well, alright friend-"  
"Robin." The man blurted out, remembering that voices words, he did not have time to discern exactly what the voices meant, but Robin was an acceptable moniker for now.  
"What?" Chrom asked,  
"My name is Robin." He replied, "Or at least, It will be if my memories don't come back."  
Chrom smiled faintly, "Alright then Robin, follow me! And be on your guard, there may still be bandits in the area. Frederick! Take the lead."  
Frederick nodded curtly to both Chrom and Robin, spurring his horse forward.  
"Alright, let's go!" Chrom said, drawing his blade and charging forward.  
As he followed Chrom, Robin searched his jacket, surely he had a dagger hidden away somewhere?  
His fingers closed around a tome, flipping through it he recognized a few symbols, though more symbols seemed alien to him.  
 _Well, looks like I'm using magic._ Robin mused to himself as he broke into a sprint.

 ** _A/N:  
_** _I'm taking a similar tactic to this as my SAO fanfic (I recommend you read a few chapters of that to gauge if you'll like the direction of this fic, (Shameless Self Promotion is Selfless)) in that I'll expand minor characters, some characters may die and other characters who die may survive. I probably will add OC's to this to increase the variation in interactions as well as revamp some characters and motivations along with lore.  
_ As always Comments and DM's including feedback are always appreciated!


End file.
